


Thieves

by Le_labo_de_Max



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Basiquement l'histoire de la guilde des voleurs mais avec un peu de drama familial, Family Drama, Mon OC a 16 ans, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_labo_de_Max/pseuds/Le_labo_de_Max
Summary: Une jeune nordique, seule. Une tragédie.Comment survivre ?Voler. Encore et toujours.Le jour où elle rejoindra la guilde des voleurs, la vie de Bria changera à jamais, et elle comprendra enfin ce qui a causé la perte de sa famille.Tome 1/2, le second se nomme "The Black Books".





	1. Voler pour vivre

Bordeciel était l'endroit rêvé pour les voleurs... à condition de ne pas se faire capturer.  
Cette contrée regorgeait de vieilles cryptes pleine de pièces d'or, de palais peu gardés, et de marchands naïfs. Idéal pour s'enrichir sans trop donner.  
Depuis son arrivée ici, Bria était devenue une experte de la rapine. Son pas était devenu aussi léger qu'une plume sans l'aide d'aucune magie, et sa main se glissait dans les poches sans problème. Avec son apparence de Nordique -ce qu'elle était-, personne ne se méfiait d'elle. Un vol ? Les regards se tournaient vers le premier Khajit venu. La rousse n'était pas d'accord avec ces stéréotypes, mais elle ne valait pas mieux.  
Dans ce pays, c'était chacun pour soi, enfin presque. L'exception était les guildes.  
Mais revenons en à Bria. Son nom complet était Briana Doucefleur, un nom... assez cliché, d'après elle. Elle avait préféré s'en débarrasser pour se faire appeler par un diminutif, beaucoup plus simple, moins pompeux, et plus discret. Bria, celle qui savait se faire oublier. Elle était belle et bien nordique, et issue d'une famille assez noble, comme l'indiquait son nom. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien touché de l'argent familial, ayant dû fuir sa famille pour diverses raisons -la principale étant la mort de sa mère, qui mena son père à la jeter dehors car il ne la tolérait pas. Elle avait onze ans.  
Depuis, elle avait trouvé son seul talent : se faire oublier, et dérober.  
Elle voyageait de ville en ville, passant par quelques villages, détroussant des voyageurs insouciants, s'enrichissant dans l'ombre.  
Évidemment, elle n'était pas réellement 'riche', mais elle avait suffisamment de possessions et de pièces d'or pour vivre de manière décente, ce qui n'était pas toujours facile à Bordeciel.

Elle était maintenant âgée de 16 ans.  
Elle avait choisit un repère peu anodin : Faillaise. Cet endroit était connu pour être le berceau des voleurs. Sous la ville même, la guilde grandissait et prenait peu à peu le contrôle.  
Et une fois de plus, elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds, dans l'ombre, pour dérober quelques biens. Le marché au centre de la ville était un endroit rêvé pour elle. Elle avait repéré un Elfe noir ayant abandonné son stand. Parfait. Elle s'approcha doucement, et vit un coffre, laissé à la vue de tous. Pas très malin, se dit-elle, surtout à Faillaise. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir. Fermé. Merde. Elle sortit des crochets et entreprit de déjouer le mécanisme de la serrure. La sueur commença à perler sur son front alors que le bruit du métal risquait de plus en plus d'attirer les passants. Après quelques longues minutes à se débattre avec l'objet récalcitrant, elle réussit à l'ouvrir et s'empara de la pierre rouge qui scintillait à l'intérieur. Elle se redressa ensuite comme si de rien n'était et s'approcha du rassemblement qui avait poussé l'elfe à quitter la surveillance de son coffre.  
Elle vit un Nordique aux cheveux roux présenter de grosses bouteilles rouges. Il vantait les mérites de ce liquide sous les yeux d'une foule attentive. Bria était assez sceptique quant aux bienfaits de ce breuvage. Encore un escroc. Mais une fois de plus, la jeune fille était assez mal placée pour parler, ayant baigné dans la rapine depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle observa les manière de l'homme, qui semblait donner tout ce qu'il avait pour convaincre les passants. Certains d'entre eux  se dispersèrent, et peu après, alors qu'elle était encore occupée à observer l'homme, une exclamation de colère se fit entendre.

\- AU VOL ! On m'a dérobé ma marchandise !

\- Allons, allons Brand-Shei. Essaya de le raisonner l'escroc. Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir laissé vos marchandises à cet endroit ? 

\- C'était un joyau rouge, de la taille de mon poing, et je suis certain sur ma vie de l'avoir laissé dans mon coffre, bien verrouillé ! Je sais que vous y êtes pour quelque-chose, Brynjolf ! S'exclama Brand-Shei en pointant le doigt en direction du Nordique.

\- Calmez-vous, enfin ! Pourquoi aurai-je à voir avec ce vol ? Je ne me suis même pas approché de votre stand !

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent, tous le monde sait que vous baignez dans les affaires de la guilde des voleurs ! Quand ce n'est pas vous, c'est une de vos recrues qui agit pendant que vous-

L'elfe n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu' un garde s'approcha de lui, ayant entendu l'homme crier. Bria, qui s'était approchée discrètement pour écouter la querelle, se sentit soudain attrapée par le bras et fut entrainée dans une ruelle. Elle reprit son souffle et leva la tête pour observer la personne qui avait décidé de la semi-kidnapper, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le dénommé Brynjolf. Une vague de colère la submergea.

\- Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Pourquoi m'avez vous entraînée ici ? S'emporta-t-elle.

\- Taisez-vous ! Lui ordonna-t-il. Je l'avoue, c'était un coup de maître, mais rester comme ça à côté de l'homme que vous venez de voler ? Êtes-vous débutante ?

Bria le fixa, interdite.

\- Comment savez vous que...

\- Je vous ai vue, depuis mon emplacement. Vous avez de la chance que je baigne effectivement dans les affaires de la guilde, sinon, vous seriez déjà derrière les barreaux.

Il posa un regard vers la sacoche que portait son interlocutrice.

\- C'est un sacré pactole que vous avez là.

\- Oui, et c'est à moi. J'ai pris suffisamment de risques pour m'approprier tout ça ! Grogna-t-elle en posant les mains sur la dite sacoche.

Il sourit, amusé.

\- Je ne comptais pas vous prendre vos butins. J'admirais simplement le nombre. Vous semblez douée pour votre jeune âge. Que diriez vous d'un vrai emploi, qui exploite vos capacités ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Un vrai emp- Vous ne songez pas sérieusement à la guilde ?

\- Bien sûr que je songe à la guilde. Il eut un rire sonore. Nous manquons sérieusement de membres en ce moment, et ce nombre est inversement proportionnel au nombre de richesses disponibles dans ce pays. Qu'en dites vous ?

\- Heum j-je...

Bria était incertaine. Le vol faisait partie de sa vie à présent. Mais faire partie d'une guilde, c'était tout à fait différent ! Elle avait toujours agit seule, dans l'ombre. Et elle s'avouait être un petit peu égoïste, et n'avait pas envie de devoir partager ce qu'elle se donnait tant de mal à dérober.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Lui dit-elle enfin.

\- Je comprend. Si vous décidez d'accepter mon offre, rendez-vous à la souricière, sous la ville. Il commença à partir, et se retourna une dernière fois vers elle. Et n'oubliez pas d'y aller armée, il y traine toutes sortes de bandits.

Sur ces mots peu rassurants, il partit de la ruelle, laissant derrière lui une Bria quelque peu secouée des derniers évènements.


	2. Blessures et décisions

Cela faisait deux jours que Bria avait rencontré Brynjolf. Les paroles de ce dernier résonnaient encore dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle soupira de frustration, n'arrivant pas à se décider.

\- Excusez-moi...

Elle leva la tête et vit une femme à l'allure pressée. Elle se décala en rougissant légèrement embarrassée de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle bloquait le chemin. La femme passa sans plus de cérémonies, tandis que Bria s'assit à même le sol et se prit la tête dans les mains. Oui. Elle avait très envie de rejoindre la guilde. Elle se sentait terriblement seule, ne parlant à personne depuis cinq ans, mais pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ? Ils étaient du même côté, eux et elle, mais tout de même...   
En un grognement de colère, elle se redressa, et se dirigea vers la forge. Guilde ou pas il est vrai qu'elle avait besoin d'une meilleure arme que sa petite dague de fer. Pas forcément une lourde épée, mais une arme capable de percer à travers une armure n'aurait pas été de refus. Voyant l'homme aux longs cheveux polir une lame, elle s'approcha.

\- Excusez-moi, j'aurai besoin d'une arme... Commença-t-elle timidement.

\- J'ai de tout, de quoi avez vous besoin ? Épées, dagues, haches... ?

\- Une petite épée me suffirait amplement,  je veux juste pouvoir me défendre en cas de besoin. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Il est rare de voir une Nordique choisir une épée uniquement pour se défendre, mais j'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Lui répondit-il en se retournant pour fouiller dans un coffre.

Bria replaça nerveusement sa tresse rousse en place tandis que le forgeron se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

\- Une épée d'acier ! Il y a plus puissant, mais pour se défendre, c'est très correct ! Et c'est, je pense, ce qu'il y a de mieux à votre niveau. Elle coûte quarante-cinq septims.

Bria lui donna le nombre de pièces demandées et prit sa nouvelle arme en main. Elle examina la lame d'acier soigneusement forgée et eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. Elle aurait du se procurer une arme bien plus tôt. Mais seize ans est un âge raisonnable, pour commencer à manier l'épée. Elle se dirigea en dehors de la ville pour s'entraîner.  
Elle réussi à tuer plusieurs loups qui passaient par là et pris de plus en plus l'habitude de manier sa lame. Puis elle rentra à Faillaise avec un sourire satisfait. Plus facile que ce que je pensais, pensa-t-elle.  
Bria était optimiste sur ses capacités à manier l'épée, et se dirigea ensuite vers les ponts qui descendaient sous la ville. Elle s'était décidée durant son entrainement. Elle n'avait plus envie de faire cavalier seul. Et une guilde était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.   
Le chemin était assez clair. Pas très bien cachés, ces voleurs, pensa-t-elle. Le pont de bois la mena à une grille qu'elle ouvrit sans trop de mal, suivie d'une porte qui était tout aussi simple à ouvrir. Elle la mena dans un tunnel sombre, où elle s'engagea sur la pointe des pieds.

Des voix masculines parvinrent à ses oreilles. Elle avança doucement, suivant la courbure du couloir, jusqu'à apercevoir le dos d'un homme en armure de cuir. Elle inspira le plus silencieusement possible, et s'avança subitement, plantant sa lame au travers du cuir. L'homme poussa un hurlement tandis que du sang gicla de sa plaie, et Bria retira sa lame précipitamment pour parer celle de l'autre homme, qu'elle n'avait pas vu au moment d'attaquer. Le blessé semblait se vider de son sang, et elle ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention, trop occupée à parer les coups de son adversaire. Elle repoussa difficilement le Nordique, plus fort qu'elle, qui lui entailla légèrement le bras, et réussit par chance à trouver une ouverture, plantant de nouveau sa lame dans la chair d'un humain. Il tomba au sol, aux côtés de son camarade, presque mort lui aussi, en gémissant de douleur. Bria se recula, reprenant son souffle. Elle n'avait jamais blessé qui que ce soit. Ces hommes avaient beau être des bandits, ils étaient humains, tout comme elle. Elle regarda son épée maculée de sang, légèrement tremblante, et tenta de reprendre son calme. Ces hommes étaient armés et expérimentés. Ils n'étaient pas innocents.   
Ayant reprit ses esprits et arrêté le saignement de sa blessure, elle continua son chemin, et croisa deux autres hommes, qu'elle mit hors d'état de nuire également. Elle arriva enfin devant une porte, derrière laquelle lui parvenaient les rumeurs de nombreuses conversations, ainsi que le murmure léger d'un cours d'eau. Sa main se posa presque d'elle même sur le panneau de bois qu'elle poussa, provoquant un léger grincement du bois.  
Derrière se trouvait un grand espace, éclairé par un immense trou au plafond, à travers lequel les rayons du soleil pouvaient passer. Le centre de cet espace était un petit lac artificiel, rempli d'une eau que Bria ne savait identifier. Eau pure ou eau d'égouts ? Elle n'avait pas envie de tester pour le savoir. Plus loin se trouvait une plate-forme de bois, ainsi qu'un bar et quelques tables, auxquelles étaient installés plusieurs personnes. Elle inspira profondément, l'odeur de souterrain l'envahissant, et avança en direction du bar, auquel était assis Brynjolf. Ce dernier se retourna, après un regard dans sa direction de la part du barman.

\- Vous y êtes arrivé ! Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas, vous m'impressionnez, mademoiselle... ?

\- Juste Bria. Répondit-elle du tac au tac. Et maintenant que je suis là ?

\- Je vais vous donner un dernier test, Bria. Nous avons des clients assez récalcitrant. Ils refusent de payer ce qu'ils doivent à la guilde, et nous allons avoir besoin d'un petit peu de persuasion. Ces clients sont Haelga, Bersi Main-de-Miel et Keevara. Je ne vous donnerai que l'emplacement de Keevara, qui se trouve à l'auberge, elle tiens le comptoir. Pour les autres, vous allez devoir trouver par vous mêmes où ils se trouvent. Une dernière chose : n'hésitez pas à jouer sur la valeur sentimentale de leurs possessions. Bonne chance !

Sur ces mots, il retourna à sa boisson et à sa discussion avec le barman, tandis que Bria restait là, un peu dépitée, sous les regards curieux des membres de la guilde.


	3. Les affaires sont les affaires

Bria avait profité de son bref passage à la guilde pour nettoyer sa blessure et se faire un pansement correct. Elle avait certes été un peu dépitée du manque de reconnaissance de Brynjolf, mais était plus que motivée pour lui prouver ce dont elle était capable. La jeune nordique avait décidé de commencer par Keevara, l'avantage étant qu'elle savait où cette dernière se trouvait. Et, ayant passé quelques moments à l'auberge de Faillaise, elle connaissait quelques peu la personnalité et les faiblesses de l'Argonienne. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'endroit en question et poussa le panneau de bois. Il y avait,  comme d'habitude, quelques habitués, et l'endroit baignait dans une ambiance chaleureuse de discussions. Après un bref regard vers les divers clients, Bria s'avança et se stoppa devant le comptoir, plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux rouges de la reptile. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais la voleuse fut plus rapide.

\- J'ai un message pour vous, de la part de Brynjolf. 

Keevara écarquilla les yeux à ces paroles, puis une expression de colère teinta son visage.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire !

\- Vous devez de l'argent à la guilde, le paiement n'est pas une option, si vous ne payez pas, il y aura des représailles. Expliqua Bria calmement.

\- Dites à Brynjolf qu'il est hors de question que je paye ! Répliqua l'argonienne, les joues rouges de colère.

\- Dans ce cas, vous serez sûrement heureuse d'apprendre que nous savons où se trouvent vos parents. Glissa Bria, un sourire malicieux sur le visage et une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

\- Comment ? Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Ne vous approchez pas d'eux ! 

Keevara paniqua et, fébrilement, sortit une bourse qu'elle tendit à Bria.

\- Maintenant, laissez moi !

Avec un sourire triomphant, la rousse sortit de l'auberge, la dette en poche. La menace était toujours une méthode efficace. Plaçant la bourse dans sa sacoche, Bria s'avança vers un des vendeurs du marché.

\- Excusez-moi, demanda-t-elle poliment, savez vous où je pourrai trouver un dénommé Bersi Main-de-Miel ? J'ai un message à lui transmettre.

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit ce dernier d'un ton enjoué, heureux de pouvoir aider. Vous pouvez le trouver à La Crevette Sauteuse, par là !

Bria suivit du regard la direction indiquée par l'homme et acquiesça.

\- Je vous remercie, bonne journée !

Et sur ces mots, elle s'avança vers le bâtiment en question. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit un homme derrière son comptoir. Que des commerçants, pensa-t-elle. Avec un regard autour d'elle, elle vit un vase Dwemer qui semblait posséder une grande valeur. 

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda Bersi.

\- En fait, je viens de la part de Bynjolf. Vous lui devez quelque chose, je crois.

\- Encore cette histoire d'argent ? Je n'ai pas assez pour le payer ! Dites lui d'être patient !

\- La guilde a assez patienté. Vous lui devez de l'argent et vous allez le payer, maintenant.

Bria posa son épée sur le vase, comme pour mettre l'emphase sur ce dernier mot. Bersi, comme Keevara, lâcha l'affaire et accepta de payer. L'histoire fut la même pour Haelga. Après s'être introduite chez elle et avoir volé sa statue de Dibella, Bria réussit à la convaincre de payer. Elle retourna au repaire de la guilde et alla voir Brynjolf.

\- Vous ne cessez de m'impressionner ! S'exclama ce dernier lorsque Bria lui mis l'argent sous les yeux. Voilà votre récompense, vous l'avez bien méritée, recrue ! 

Il lui tendis un fiole de poison ainsi que deux potions de soins.

\- Mon intuition était bonne, vous allez rapporter beaucoup à la guilde, vos capacités sont étonnantes. Je suppose qu'il y a des raisons à ce que vous soyez une si bonne voleuse à votre âge, mais cela ne me regarde pas. Maintenant, vous faites officiellement partie de la guilde. Allez demander à Vex, il pointa du menton une femme aux cheveux blonds, appuyée contre des caisses, votre tenue. N'hésitez pas à faire connaissance avec les membres, c'est important.

Sur ces mots, il partit à l'arrière de la guilde après un bref signe de tête. Bria resta plantée là, sans vraiment oser bouger. Certains membres la regardaient, avec curiosité, ou avec un air amical. Les autres ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à elle. Elle se retourna et, après une bref inspiration pour se donner du courage, avança vers Vex. Cette dernière parla avant même que Bria ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'une gamine comme toi fait ici, à ton âge, tu ne devrais pas faire partie d'une guilde, et encore moins de voleurs. Fit elle d'un ton coupant. Aucun d'entre nous n'est là pour jouer les babysitters, tu es prévenue. D'ailleurs, que font tes parents ?

Bria resta silencieuse, un peu prise au dépourvue par la froideur et l'animosité de Vex, et ne répondit pas. Face au silence de la rousse, Vex continua.

\- Enfin, je m'en fiche. Voici ta tenue. Ne crois pas que tu es ici parce que tu as des capacités exceptionnelles, nous avons seulement besoin de plus de membres. Et tu seras vite écartée si tu n'es pas à la hauteur. Tu devras mériter ta place ici, et notre respect.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna la tête, indiquant que la conversation à sens unique était terminée. Sa nouvelle tenue dans les mains, Bria s'éloigna, quelque peu refroidie par les mots de son aînée. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle était parmi des voleurs expérimentés, et plus âgés qu'elle. Elle savait également qu'elle allait devoir prouver sa valeur. Il était improbable d'être prise au sérieux à seize ans. Mais un tel accueil était assez inattendu. Une guilde n'était pas sensée être divisée ainsi. Elle avança parmi les tables, cherchant dans ses souvenirs un endroit où elle pourrait revêtir sa nouvelle tenue, lorsqu'une voix l'apostropha.

\- Hé, la nouvelle !

Elle regarda à qui appartenait la voix. C'était un homme bréton, assis à la table à côté de laquelle elle s'était immobilisée.  Il avait le crâne rasé et portait l'armure de la guilde, en plus foncé que celle de Bria. Il lui adressait un air amical, en tout cas, plus que Vex.

\- Bria, c'est ça ? Je suis Delvin Mallory. Ne fais pas attention à Vex, elle a toujours eu mauvais caractère, mais elle a un bon fond. Elle veut simplement te tester, et te mettre en garde de ne pas prendre trop tes aises ici. La guilde a déjà perdu des membres pour moins que ça, trop inconscients et immatures. Mais je pense que Brynjolf ne t'a pas choisie au hasard, je me trompe ?

Elle hésita un instant avant de s'assoir face à lui.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison. Disons que j'ai, sans le vouloir, fait une petite démonstration de ce que je sais faire, face à lui. Le simple fait qu'il ai pu me voir était une grosse erreur en soi, mais ça m'a permit d'intégrer la guilde, alors je m'estime heureuse. Le vol, c'est la seule chose dans laquelle je suis douée, et c'est ce qui me permets de survivre depuis mes onze ans-

Comprenant qu'elle commençait à en dire trop, elle se tut brusquement, un peu trop tard. Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard de son interlocuteur, mais il ne lui en demanda pas plus. 

\- En tout cas, bienvenue à la guilde. Si tu as des objets volés à revendre, je suis celui que tu cherches ! Et, il montra du doigt l'armure qu'avait posée Bria sur la table, si tu veux te changer, il y a une salle à l'arrière.

Elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de se diriger vers la porte menant vers l'arrière de la guilde.


	4. S'enrichir, voyager, et aider

Je n'ai jamais vu le chef de cette guilde, se dit soudain Bria. Elle était assise, seule à une table, une choppe d'hydromel en face d'elle. Elle avait, pour une fois, détaché sa tresse, laissant tomber librement ses cheveux roux ondulés. Elle portait également l'armure de la guilde, dont elle prenait le plus grand soin, avait posé sur sa table sa sacoche, et avait entreprit de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'elle avait acquit. 237 septims, la gemme rouge de Brand-Shei, et quelques objets sans grande valeur. Il y avait mieux, mais elle avait dû dire adieu à un bon nombre de ses richesses lors de sa dernière expédition dans Faillaise, s'étant faite prendre par des gardes. La nordique leva les yeux de son butin lorsqu'elle vit un bréton qu'elle connaissait bien prendre place face à elle. Depuis leur première discussion, elle était devenue très bonne amie avec Delvin Mallory, qui était l'un des seuls, avec Brynjolf et Rune, à la traiter avec respect. Bien que, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Rune restait assez réservé.

\- Salut, lui dit-elle simplement, en concentrant de nouveau son attention sur les objets éparpillés face à elle.

\- Salut, des prises intéressantes ? La questionna-t-il en se servant sans gêne dans la choppe de Bria.

\- Hé ! Elle lui reprit la choppe des mains. Oui, j'ai cette grosse gemme, que j'ai volée à un elfe du marché. C'est grâce à ça que je suis ici d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si c'est un rubis ou un grenat, mais je pense qu'elle vaut beaucoup, non ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui présentant la dite-gemme sous les yeux.

\- Effectivement, il tourna la pierre dans ses mains et l'examina. elle vaut une bonne petite fortune. Je dirais 4,000 septims, au moins, elle est lourde et bien taillée, une belle couleur et reflète bien la lumière.

\- Dites donc, je ne savais pas que le grand Delvin était un expert en bijoux ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, petite, je pourrai te faire virer de la guilde sans problème, la menaça-t-il, un sourire en coin trahissant la blague. Plus sérieusement, qu'en dis tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas assez, dit elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je rigole ! Elle éclata de rire. Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle en imitant le ton de Delvin, je pense que je pourrais vivre tranquillement pendant un mois et même plus, avec une somme pareille.

\- Marché conclu alors ? Il lui tendit la main.

\- Marché conclu. Elle la serra, et il lui donna une bourse remplie de pièces d'ors.

\- Tu gardes sérieusement une bourse de 4,000 septims sur toi, comme ça ?

\- Les affaires. Il fit un clin d'œil. 

\- Au fait, elle eu une illumination. J'ai oublié de te demander, c'est qui le chef ici ?

\- Il s'appelle Mercer Frey. Il interagit rarement avec les membres, sale caractère, mais ne lui dit pas. Il est assez sérieux, mais du moment qu'on ramène des richesses à la guilde et qu'on ne tue personne, on n'a pas de problèmes avec lui. 

\- Je vois. 

\- Mais, reprit-il, Brynjolf ne va sûrement pas tarder à te présenter à lui, c'est important qu'il sache qui fait partie de sa guilde. Oh, il y a autre chose... La guilde dépend un peu de Maven Roncenoir... Tu connais cette famille, ils ont basiquement tout Faillaise dans leur poche, et cette même Maven est en contact avec la Confrérie Noire, c'est une guilde d'assassins. Donc il faut faire très attention à tes paroles, si un jour tu te retrouves face à elle, compris ?

Face au regard sérieux de son aîné, Bria acquiesça. 

\- Je pensais que la guilde était en collaboration avec la Confrérie ? J'ai entendu Brynjolf en parler, un jour...

\- Oui, mais Maven reste plus puissante qu'une simple guilde de voleurs, elle peut leur rapporter plus, et ils se tourneront là où il y aura le plus de profit.

\- Je comprend. 

Ils restèrent sans parler, tandis que Bria rangeait ses possessions et que Delvin buvait de l'hydromel, sans que la nordique ne l'en empêche cette fois ci. Puis elle se leva.

\- Je vais partir quelques jours, à Blancherive. J'ai bien envie de faire un petit tour dans les coffres du jarl. 

Elle eu un petit sourire malicieux, celui de la voleuse qui sait ce qu'elle fait. Son aîné éclata simplement de rire et lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras. 

\- Bonne chance alors, tu as vraiment ta place ici ! 

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie de la guilde, en lançant des petits signes aux quelques membres avec lesquels elle avait sympathisé, et en évitant les yeux perçant de Vex, qui ne l'appréciait toujours pas.

Après avoir fait des provisions et acheté des vêtements chauds -elle ne pouvait pas se promener sans cesse en armure de la guilde-, Bria fit le chemin vers Blancherive. Le voyage fut long à pieds, mais permit à la jeune voleuse de s'améliorer en combat à l'épée. Au bout de 3 jours, elle vit enfin, au loin, la bâtisse appelée Fort-Dragon, demeure du jarl de Blancherive. Plus elle avançait, plus elle pouvait apercevoir une sorte de chariot, près d'une ferme. Cela ne lui aurait jamais paru bizarre si, à côté du chariot, ne se trouvait pas un homme vêtu d'une manière pour le moins étrange, comme un "fou du roi'". En s'approchant, elle pouvait l'entendre parler seul, et ce dernier se lamentait.

\- Je peux vous aider ? 

\- Oh- Oh ! Oui ! Oui vous pouvez aider le pauvre Cicéron ! Figurez vous que je conduisais le chariot transportant ma mère -pas elle, haha, son cadavre !- dans sa nouvelle demeure, une crypte au sud, quand la roue de mon chariot s'est cassée ! Pouf ! Brisée ! Cicéron a bien demandé au fermier, Loreius, de l'aider, mais il refuse ! Que vais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas laisser ma mère adorée ainsi !

Cet homme était indéniablement dément. Mais d'un autre côté, Bria ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas l'aider, même si cette histoire de "mère adorée" était suspecte. Et puis il y avait sûrement une récompense à la clé. 

\- Je vais parler à Loreius. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Vous feriez ça pour le pauvre Cicéron ? S'enthousiasma le bouffon. Oh ! Je vous récompenserai ! Avec des pièces d'or !!

Elle eut un sourire à la pensée de la récompense et partit à la rencontre du fermier, prenant garde de ne pas bousculer les poulets au passage -Elle avait déjà failli se faire arrêter pour moins que ça. L'homme était debout à côté de son potager, et fixait son moulin, comme cherchant une anomalie sur celui-ci. 

\- Monsieur Loreius ? 

\- C'est bien moi. Répondit le fermier en se tournant vers elle. Un problème ?

\- En fait, oui. Ce pauvre homme, elle montra Cicéron du doigt, a besoin d'aide pour repartir, et il m'a dit que vous avez refusé de l'aider...

\- Bien sûr que j'ai refusé ! Il est étrange, regardez le ! Complètement fou ! On n'a plus vu de bouffon en Bordeciel depuis des millénaires, personne n'est aussi heureux, ici !

\- Il est peut-être fou, concéda-t-elle, mais vous vous devez bien de l'aider, non ? Moralement parlant, je veux dire. Et puis, si vous ne l'aidez pas, il restera là encore longtemps.

Le fermier grogna, énervé, comme prit en proie à un conflit intérieur. Son regard alterna entre le fou et la jeune nordique, avant de soupirer bruyamment.

\- Très bien, très bien, je vais l'aider. Vous avez raison. 

\- Heureuse de voir que nous sommes d'accord. Sourit-elle.

Elle retourna vers le fou, avec un sourire.

\- Loreius accepte. Il ne devrait pas tarder à venir réparer votre roue.

\- Oh merci ! Merci ! J'exulte ! Le bouffon se permit une petite danse. Voilà, votre récompense ! Des pièces d'or clinquantes !

Il lui tendit une bourse plutôt bien remplie, que Bria prit avec joie. Après ce petit contretemps, elle se dirigea vers Blancherive, pour achever sa mission première : dévaliser la demeure du jarl, le tout en toute discrétion !


	5. Le butin et le chef

La nuit venait de couvrir Blancherive de son voile sombre, lorsque Bria arriva à ses portes. L'odeur des cheminées et de la forge ranimèrent en elle bien des souvenirs. Elle avait vécu ici, avant de devoir recourir au vol pour survivre. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis. Un picotement la prit soudain. Sa cicatrice. La blessure infligée par ce bandit dans la souricière avait bien guérit, mais la douleur la prenait encore, parfois. Brynjolf pensait que c'était dû au traumatisme, la première fois qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un. Il avait peut-être raison. Elle frotta sa main sur la marque, pour faire partir la sensation, et se mit en route vers Fort-Dragon.  
Les gardes allaient et venaient, mais rien qui ne puisse bloquer Bria. Elle avait gardé une potion d'invisibilité dans sa sacoche, au cas où, et décidai de la boire, cachée dans l'ombre. Une sensation glacée se répandit sur son corps, et elle sut qu'elle était invisible. Une femme en robe bleue passa à côté d'elle, en direction de la porte. C'est le moment ! La nordique se glissa dans l'ouverture en même temps que la femme.

Une fois dans Fort Dragon, elle fit le point. L'effet de la potion durait dix minutes, c'était l'une des plus puissantes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rate. Elle monta à l'étage, là où se trouvaient le moins de personnes et de gardes, et fouilla tous les coffres non surveillés. Des pièces d'or. Beaucoup. Pourquoi diable le jarl gardait il des pièces d'or dans des coffres éparpillés ? Au détour d'un couloir, elle vit une porte entrouverte, et, après un regard à l'intérieur, l'identifia comme une chambre, sûrement celle du jarl. Après s'être glissée à l'intérieur, sans alerter les gardes, elle aperçu quelque chose sur une étagère. Encore deux minutes. Une pierre, rose, brillante, et qui.. lévitait ? Voilà quelque chose qui risque d'intéresser Delvin... Elle la prit, en prenant soin de bien refermer le coffret, et de le mettre en sécurité dans sa sacoche. Ce butin suffisait, amplement. Une minute. Elle sortit de la chambre et se mit à courir dans les couloirs déserts, avant de se raviser. Une autre porte ouverte donnait sur un balcon, pas très haut, c'était parfait. Il ne lui restait que 30 secondes. Elle sauta du balcon, serrant les dents au moment de l'impact, fit un roulade et se dépêcha de se placer à couvert avant que les effets de la potion ne se dissipent. Elle reprit son souffle, tandis que la température de son corps augmentait de nouveau, et s'assit au sol. Elle n'avait pas pu prendre beaucoup de choses, le château était bien surveillé, mais le peu qu'elle avait en valait probablement le coup. Elle l'espérait. Après tout, si elle ne rapportait rien, la guilde finirait probablement par la virer, malgré son amitié avec certains des membres les plus influents.   
Épuisée, la voleuse décidait de prendre un peu de repos à la Jument Pavoisée, une auberge à l'entrée de la ville. Elle paya un repas à base de poireaux grillés, de pommes de terres et de steak de horqueurs -Son plat préféré- puis prit une chambre à l'étage, prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte et de prévenir toute tentative de crochetage ou de vol avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla, reposée, et reprit la route vers Faillaise. Le voyage du retour fut tout aussi ennuyeux que celui de l'aller, à l'exception d'un messager qui l'intercepta non loin de Fort-Ivar, avec une lettre.

Bria,  
J'espère que ton petit voyage à Blancherive se déroule pour le mieux. Reviens vite à Faillaise, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te rencontrer.

Brynjolf.

Eh bien, c'était simple et direct. Bria chiffonna le papier et l'enfonça dans une de ses poches avant de reprendre son chemin vers Faillaise. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités, quant à la personne qui voulait la rencontrer. Soit c'est le grand chef, soit c'est quelqu'un d'autre.   
Une fois arrivée à la guilde, Brynjolf l'attendait déjà, assis au bar.

\- Déjà revenue ? Bien. Tu as reçu ma lettre je suppose ? 

\- Oui, j'étais à côté de Fort-Ivar, je revenais. C'est Delvin qui t'a dit où j'étais ?

\- Il faut bien qu'on sache où se trouvent nos recrues ! Rit-il. Bref, le chef veut te voir.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'arrière de la guilde, poussant une porte de bois, menant dans une salle très similaire à la précédente, mais plus propre et formelle, avec des lits, des coffres, et un bureau, devant lequel était débout un homme que Bria déduit être Mercer, le chef de la guilde. Brynjolf fit signe à la rouquine de s'arrêter à quelques mètres, tandis qu'il interpella le chef. En bref, Brynjolf lui expliqua qui était Bria -enfin, le peu qu'il savait- et, alors que celle ci était perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit son nom être appelé, et releva la tête en sursautant, voyant que les deux hommes la regardaient. Elle s'approcha.

\- Heum, Bria. Elle hocha la tête en signe de salutation.

\- Brynjolf m'a parlé de vous. J'avoue être assez sceptique, vous êtes jeune. Ne vous attendez pas à un traitement de faveur. Mais de ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes assez douée, j'attends donc de vous voir faire vos preuves. En attendant, bienvenue à la guilde des voleurs.

Son ton était coupant et sec. Il ne semblait pas être le type d'homme à être amadoué facilement, plutôt sévère. Bref, pas très amical, de plus, Bria ne l'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup. Il retourna derrière son bureau, ne prêtant plus aucune attention pour les deux voleurs, et ces derniers se dirigèrent de nouveau vers la cruche percée.

\- Je sais qu'il peut paraître désagréable, mais il finira par reconnaître tes talents, ne t'en fait pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais avoir affaire à lui tout le temps, c'est assez rare en fait. La rassura Brynjolf.

\- Dieu merci, soupira la jeune fille. 

Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer, puis la referma derrière lui.

\- Tu as prouvé à plusieurs reprises que tu étais digne de faire partie de la guilde, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Merci bien, Brynjolf. Lui sourit-elle. Je vais rentrer, je suis un peu fatiguée.

\- Pas de problème !

Elle salua tous les membres présents et retourna là où elle dormait, c'est à dire, à l'auberge. Elle avait refusé de dormir à la guilde, pour la principale raison qu'elle n'aimait pas dormir dans la même pièce que d'autres personnes. Mais elle avait malgré tout gardé un coffre.  
Elle se plongea sous les draps, se préparent à passer une longue nuit. Et elle en avait bien besoin, le lendemain lui préparait son lot de surprises.


	6. Dilemme

Le lendemain, Bria se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais sentait que quelque chose allait arriver, que quelque chose l'attendait. Et ce n'était rien de bon.  
Et, elle en eut la confirmation en arrivant à la guilde.  
Que se passait-il ?  
C'était simple.

En arrivant, elle vit Brynjolf et Mercer en pleine discussion avec un homme. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une tenue rouge et noire, qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant la tenue de la Confrérie Noire. Elle ne fut pas interloquée par cela, après tout, la guilde des voleurs était en collaboration avec la guilde des assassins. En s'approchant, marchant nonchalamment vers le bar, elle croisa le regard de l'homme. La rousse se figea. Son cœur rata un battement. Il était le même. Les rides creusaient son visage, et la fatigue marquait ses traits, mais il était le même. L'homme se figea également. Sur son visage, les personnes alentours pouvaient lire de la colère, de la surprise, un choc peut-être ? Il en était de même avec Bria. Elle serra les dents, envahie par la rage.

\- Briana... dit doucement l'homme

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Grogna-t-elle

\- Briana ? Tu connais Gervin ? Demanda Brynjolf

\- DIS LEUR ! Cria-t-elle. DIS LEUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT !

Gervin, surprit par cet emportement, recula d'un pas, et soupira. 

\- Briana est ma fille.

\- C'est Bria ! L'interrompit-elle

Brynjolf et Delvin avaient prit place non loin de Bria, prêts à la retenir en cas de besoin. Les autres membres ainsi que Mercer observaient la scène d'un air curieux et surpris.

\- Si tu veux, il balaya ses mots d'un geste de la main. 

\- Attendez, réalisa Delvin, elle nous a dit que vous l'aviez jetée dehors alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans...

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Et tu n'as aucun remord ? Questionna Bria, le regard enflammé. Jeter dehors une enfant sans défense ! Alors qu'elle vient de perdre sa mère !!

\- J'avais de bonnes raisons, essaya de la raisonner son père. 

\- Quoi, tu ne pouvais plus t'occuper de moi ?

\- C'est... plus compliqué que ça.

\- Je vois juste un homme qui essaye d'échapper à toute responsabilité ! Assume ce que tu as fait !

\- La vérité est plus compliquée que ça, Brian- Bria.

\- Alors dis-moi !

Un silence se fit, Un silence pesant, lourd. La tension était quasiment palpable, l'air était devenu dense de ressentiments. Père et fille s'affrontant dans un duel silencieux. L'aîné prit enfin la parole.

\- Ta mère... elle n'est pas morte d'une maladie.

\- Comment- Commença Bria

Brynjolf lui dit signe de laisser Gervin continuer.

\- C'était un assassinat. Elle a été empoisonnée. Nous savions qu'elle avait des ennemis, dû à sa richesse et la réussite de son commerce, c'est pourquoi nous nous y attendions. Mais pas si tôt.

Il respira profondément.

\- A l'heure actuelle, j'essaye encore d'identifier le coupable. Celui qui a prié la mère de la nuit, appelant la confrérie, pour prendre la vie d'une pauvre femme. C'est pour ça que je suis devenu assassin. Lorsqu'Adriane est morte, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Mettre Briana en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Alors j'ai tout fait pour que tu me déteste. J'ai commencé à être odieux avec toi, et j'ai finit par te jeter dehors, priant tous les dieux que je connaissais pour que tu survives. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, et cela m'a brisé le cœur, mais c'était la seule. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas me pardonner, mais tu mérites la vérité, et je comprend ta réaction. 

Bria, choquée par cette déclaration, mit quelques minutes à digérer.

\- Toujours est-il, dit-elle, que tu m'as laissée. J'ai du voler pour survivre, et regarde où je finis ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir rejoins la guilde, assura-t-elle en lançant un regard à ses amis, mais je n'ai pas mérité de vivre de vols et de nuits dehors, la petite fille que j'étais ne méritait pas ça ! Tu as raison, je ne peux pas te pardonner. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu as fais tout ça, je veux tout autant que toi venger la mort de maman, et si je trouve le coupable, je m'en occuperai moi-même. Mais c'est finit pour nous. Tu n'es plus mon père depuis bien longtemps.

Sur ces mots, elle partit en direction de la salle arrière.  
Dans la cruche percée, un silence avait prit sa place.

\- C'était assez inattendu. Dit simplement Brynjolf

Il retint Delvin lorsque celui ci amorça un pas pour aller parler à Bria.

\- Laisse là pour l'instant, je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un membre de ma guilde, qui plus est une nouvelle recrue de seize ans à peine, ait un père assassin, constata Mercer en regardant Gervin. Je ne vous félicite pas, mais cette jeune fille semble être un bon élément pour cette guilde. Revenons en à notre discussion...

Bria, de son côté, s'était arrêtée au centre de la pièce. La pression, accumulée au court de cette discussion, redescendit soudain. La jeune nordique laissa ses genoux flancher, et tomba au sol, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Elle était persuadée que tout le monde aux alentours pouvait l'entendre, mais peu lui importait. Trop. C'était trop, en si peu de temps. Tout ce sur quoi elle avait construit sa solide carapace venait de se briser. Rien de ce qu'elle croyait être vrai n'était vrai. Elle avait la sensation que son monde venait d'éclater en une infinité de débris.  
Elle passa une heure, puis deux, à pleurer, agenouillée au centre de cette immense pièce. Coïncidence ou pas, elle était reconnaissante aux autres membres de ne pas être venus la déranger.  
Après cet incident, les membres de la guilde évitèrent de mentionner le père de Bria ainsi que la confrérie en sa présence. Cette dernière avait de plus en plus de pouvoir au sein de Bordeciel, et était le sujet de conversation favorite de chaque tavernier.   
La jeune voleuse, quant à elle, évitait d'y penser. Elle avait peu à peu assimilé l'information. Sa mère assassinée. Son père dans la confrérie. Et un coupable. Oh, comme elle voulait lui faire payer. Après tout, c'était de sa faute, si elle était dans cette situation. Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser à tout cela pendant les semaines qui suivirent. La guilde allait bientôt être secouée d'événements surprenants.


	7. Notre honneur

La guilde des voleurs était certes spécialisée dans l'infraction des lois, mais elle avait tout de même ses limites.   
Les principales d'entre elles étaient : Éviter à tout prix de tuer, et ne pas dérober quoi que ce soit dans le coffre de la guilde.   
Mercer, le chef, avait toujours veillé à ce que ces limites soient respectées, afin que tout se passe pour le mieux.   
C'est ce dont la guilde entière était persuadée, et Bria aussi. Il n'était pas chef pour rien, non ?   
Ce matin là, la nordique avait passé la nuit à l'auberge, comme à son habitude, et revint dans une guilde agitée.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? Lança-t-elle en arrivant près du groupe de membres

\- Nous avons un traitre, lui expliqua Brynjolf. 

\- Nous avons remarqué qu'il manquait beaucoup de choses dans le coffre de la guilde, et ce n'est pas la première fois, ajouta Rune. 

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Bria. Mais, ce n'est pas surveillé ? 

\- En temps normal, si. Intervint Mercer. Mais cette personne a réussi à déjouer nos systèmes de sécurité et à s'infiltrer sans que nous ne la remarquions. C'est un membre de la guilde, c'est sûr. 

Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Bria. Il fallait être incroyablement doué pour déjouer la sécurité du coffre, et encore plus pour voler à la guilde sans être vu. Même elle n'avait jamais songé à faire une chose pareille. Cette nouvelle semblait avoir bien secoué la guilde. Mercer était encore plus froid et désagréable qu'à son habitude. Rune, qui d'habitude restait calme dans son coin, montrait clairement son inquiétude. Vex était silencieuse, tandis Brynjolf et Delvin montraient leur ressentiment. 

\- Nous le retrouverons et lui feront payer comme il se doit ! S'était exclamé le dernier. 

La journée continua de manière tendue. Tout le monde était sur ses gardes, et certains exprimaient même une certaine paranoïa dans leur regard. Ça pouvait être n'importe-qui. N'importe-qui.  
Les jours passèrent, et Bria pouvait clairement voir que Mercer et Brynjolf s'activaient à la tâche de trouver le coupable.  Un jour, Brynjolf revint, sans Mercer, et accompagné d'une femme. Une elfe noire, aux yeux rouges brillants, comme des rubis. L'esprit de Bria dériva brièvement en direction des gemmes de Barenzia, qui étaient d'une couleur tout aussi vive, avant de revenir à la réalité. Les membre de la guilde ne semblaient pas enthousiastes à la vue de cette femme. Bria ne compris que les mots "traitresse", "meurtre", et "Gallus", avant que Brynjolf ne fasse taire tout le monde. Il leur expliqua à tous que cette femme, dont le nom était Karliah, n'était pas coupable de cette trahison. Il y a longtemps, leur ancien chef Gallus avait été tué par un membre de la guilde. Évidemment, Karliah s'est faite avoir par le coupable et a été bannie.

\- Le coupable est Mercer. Avança Karliah avec assurance. Nous avons les preuves, dans le journal de Gallus.

Le choc donna des vertiges à Bria. Mercer ? Mais il était... ? Non. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, elle avait toujours senti que quelque chose clochait chez le bréton. Et ensuite, il osait faire de longues leçons de morale aux nouveaux à propos de la règle "ne pas tuer" ? Et maintenant, il comptait dévaliser le coffre de la guilde et s'enfuir. Elle se senti envahie d'une soudaine colère. Elle avait été trahie de tous les côtés. D'abord son déchet de père, ensuite le pitoyable traître qui leur servait de chef. Elle promit silencieusement de se venger, et de venger la guilde au passage. Lorsque Brynjolf mentionna une expédition pour arrêter l'ultime vol de Mercer, Bria s'avança, un feu sacré dans le regard.

\- Je vais vous aider. 

Karliah posa, pour la première fois, son regard sur sa cadette. Un sourire étira ses lèvres sombres, tandis que Bria les fixait, une détermination sans faille faisant briller ses orbes bleues.  Elle se revit, au même âge. L'elfe eu un hochement de tête en signe d'approbation, et Brynjolf renchérit.

\- Nous aurons besoin de ton aide. Puis il s'adressa à la guilde complète. Nous allons arrêter Mercer, et lorsque nous reviendrons, ses actes ne seront que mauvais souvenirs !

Les membres eurent des cris de joie, de rage, et de détermination. Évidemment, seules trois personnes allaient là bas, mais ils voulaient les encourager. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète, Brynjolf expliqua tout à Bria. Elle allait devenir une Rossignol, une membre de la célèbre trinité de voleurs, au service de Nocturne, la patronne des voleurs.   
La voyage fut simple, étant donné que Brynjolf et Karliah connaissaient bien cet endroit. Tout était clair pour Bria. Ils allaient invoquer la maîtresse de la nuit, et faire de la jeune nordique une rossignol. Une vague d'appréhension l'envahi, mais elle respira. Arrêter Mercer. C'est tout ce qui compte.  
Une fois dans le temple, ils se postèrent à des emplacements précis, et Karliah fit résonner sa douce voix dans la pièce. 

\- Je vous appelle, Dame Nocturne, Reine d'obscurité et impératrice des Ombres ... Entendez ma voix ! 

Une lumière aveugla Bria quelques secondes, et le centre de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant s'envoler une nuée de corbeau, suivit de près par une silhouette immense, une femme, qui s'éleva dans les airs, toute puissante. La rousse se senti soudain faible et minuscule, face à cet être surpuissant. Une entité Daedra qui pouvait l'écraser en moins de temps qu'il lui fallait pour y penser. Elle ressenti une grande admiration, et entendit la voix sombre et mystérieuse de la déité sans la comprendre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Elle venait de conclure un pacte avec Nocturne, elle était à présent une rossignol. La prochaine étape : Mettre fin aux actions de Mercer.


	8. Aveuglément

Ils s'étaient rendus dans les ruines dwemers de Irkngthand, après avoir donné à Bria l'armure du rossignol. Ils durent passer par l'Arcanex avant d'utiliser un ascenseur. De là, un chemin linéaire, mais infesté de Falmers - heureusement, rien que Bria ne pouvait éliminer- les mena dans une immense salle où trônait une statue impressionnantes, aux yeux sertis de grosses gemmes blanches. Les trois rossignols s'avancèrent, et ils repérèrent Mercer presque instantanément, ce dernier étant accroché à l'un des yeux de la statue, tentant d'en retirer le trésor. Lorsqu'il réussit, il sauta au sol, et leva la tête de surprise lorsque la voix de Brynjolf résonna dans le sanctuaire. 

\- Tu es piégé, Mercer. Nous avons percé à jour ton petit jeu, et il est temps que tu payes pour tes crimes.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? ajouta Karliah, une lueur presque amusée dans la voix. J'ai du fuir loin, parce que tu as tué Gallus, et que tu m'as fait passer pour la coupable. Et il y a quelques jours, tu as de nouveau tenté de me tuer, au sanctuaire de Voilneige. Tu es un monstre.

Le bréton eu un rire sinistre. Il enfourna la gemme dans une sacoche et leva la main. Le trio n'eut pas le temps de dire 'ouf' qu'une vague de magie inonda le lieu, si puissante qu'elle fit se fissurer les parois de la cavité. L'eau s'infiltra alors, menaçant d'inonder la pièce, et de tous les noyer. Bria su qu'il était temps d'agir, et qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle libéra son visage du masque qui le cachait, et, profitant de l'effet de surprise dans le regard de son ennemi, sauta au sol, et se précipita à sa rencontre, lame dégainée. Mercer riposta rapidement, et Bria comprit qu'il était un adversaire puissant. Il était le chef après tout, et lui aussi était un rossignol. De plus, l'épée d'acier de Bria eut bien du mal à tenir contre la lame dwemer imprégnée de magie du traître. Le combat fut long, et Karliah et Mercer était bien trop occupés à trouver un moyen d'arrêter l'inondation du lieu. L'épée dwemer transperça l'armure de la nordique à plusieurs reprises, laissant d'infimes blessures sur sa peau, de même pour la lame d'acier de cette dernière, qui eut plus de chance. Exténuée, elle lança un coup désespéré, et, à sa grande surprise, transperça l'homme de part en part. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis que le sang coula à flots. Bria inspira, et se reprit. Elle profita que l'ancien chef soit encore à genoux, et faiblement en vie, pour dérober la gemme qu'il portait dans sa sacoche. Elle s'empressa de prendre l'autre, avant de suivre Karliah et Brynjolf en direction de la sortie.   
C'était finit  
Tout était finit.  
Tant de choses avaient eu lieu en si peu de temps.  
Son père, Mercer, les trahisons, Karliah, Nocturne, les gemmes.   
Elle avait réussi à mettre fin aux actes de Mercer, avec l'aide de Karliah et Brynjolf. Les regardant, assise en face d'eux dans la charrette qui les menait à Faillaise, un sourire illumina son visage quelque peu fatigué des derniers événements, et elle se dit qu'ils méritaient, tous les deux, d'être à la tête de la guilde. Elle n'avait fait que les aider, elle était jeune, et nouvelle, mais eux avaient vu l'histoire de la guilde, l'avaient vécu.   
Et une fois rentrés à la guilde, ce fut Karliah qui fut nommée chef. Bria lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Elle la considérait déjà comme son amie, et était si fière d'elle.   
Elle ne voulait plus rester ici. Oui, elle aimait la guilde, elle s'était attachée à ses membres, à ses nouveaux amis, mais elle avait encore une toute dernière chose à faire. Et il allait lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour ça.  
Et de l'aide, de l'aide autre que celle d'un humain.


	9. Epilogue

Le temps était plus froid que jamais, ce jour là à Bordeciel. Les années avaient passé, et la guilde des voleurs prospérait plus que jamais. La querelle entre les impériaux et les sombrages était terminée, et les dragons, qui étaient apparus peu de temps après que Karliah soit nommée chef, avaient été vaincus par l'enfant de dragon. Cet élu disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, juste après avoir mit fin au règne d'Alduin, le dévoreur de mondes.  
Loin, à l'est de Faillaise, sur un bâteau, arrivait une personne. Une personne qui signifiait un grand changement, un renouveau pour Bordeciel.  
Mais pas celui que l'on pourrait penser. Une femme, au visage changé par son vécu, encadré de cheveux de feu. Son armure de cuir avait été remplacée par une armure d'acier et de fourrures, et sa petite lame par une épée d'ébonite. Elle se tenait là, debout, et fière sur le pont, tandis que le bâtiment avançait vers la rive du continent.   
Bria, qui avait de nouveau embrassé son identité. Briana, maintenant âgée de 25 ans. Elle était prête, c'était le moment. Elle allait faire payer à son père, et qui de mieux que sa propre fille pour accomplir cette vengeance ?   
Son regard vacilla un moment, perdu dans le paysage terne. Elle n'avait pas pu être l'héroïne qu'elle voulait être, alors elle avait tout fait pour devenir puissante. Elle elle savait exactement comment faire. Entre ses mains, un livre. Un ouvrage lourd, qu'elle tenait comme si il valait tout l'or du monde. Un ouvrage à la couverture aussi noire que Sithis. Un ouvrage qui lui donnerait la victoire.


End file.
